


The First Snow

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tumblr, first snow, rabidbunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“………you started it”<br/>“YEa and I eNDED IT TOO”<br/>A demon boy and his demon butler, fun in the first snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snow

“ _Huhh_ ”  


No matter how mature Ciel was, there was one thing that never ceased to amaze him. Well, that, and his Butler. 

That thing was snow.

A small red eye watched carefully through the window at the small fluffy flakes piling up on the ground. Ciel raised a dainty hand tipped with black finger nails and placed it on the window. It didn’t feel cold.

He had joined Sebastian in eternal damnation a little under a year ago. A lot had happened since that one dreadful night. So, this was their first winter together.

As immortal beings.

As demons.

As lovers.

And it was the first snow of the season.

“ _Hmph_ ” the demon boy was satisfied with the wicked plan he had thought of while looking at the swirling crystals outside. With one more glance, he turned on his heel and walked away.  


“Sebastian!”  


No longer hiding his abilities, the elder demon showed up immediately.

“Yes, my Lord?”  


“We are going outside.”  


—–

The boys were clad in all black from head to toe, long trench winter coats, scarves, mittens, and on Ciel a black knitted cap due to Sebastian’s nagging.

It was silly, the two of them dressed for winter when the frigid weather didn’t bother their immortal bodies one bit. Even sillier for Sebastian to act like such a mother and practically tackle the younger to put the hat on, insisting his “nose would get too red without it.”

It was okay though. He would pay. Ciel was sure of it.

“My Lord, if I may ask, why are we out in the middle of a winter storm again?”  


“I want to catch a white winter hare. They are very rare and I’d like one, if you don’t mind.”  


“Ofcourse, my Lord.”  


The boys entered the thick woods behind the manor. As soon as Sebastian caught movement of something and was distracted, Ciel took off in the opposite direction with demon speed. He swiftly scrambled up a tree, not making one noise to give away his position.

Sebastian turned around with a dead hare now in his right hand. He paused and look from left to right, eyes widening slightly in confusion. He then saw the black knitted hat on the ground before him.

“….Young master?”  


_**S m a c k** _

“ _Nnrgh!_ ” The demon’s eyes widened as a snow ball the size of a basket ball whacked him dead center in his face.  


“What the-!”  


_**s m a c k**   _

A second hit the demon in his back, center of his shoulder blades.

 _“Tch._ I do not recall you being such a good liar. Are you sure you want what you are asking for?”  


This time, three snowballs whizzed through the air from all different directions, but aiming for one spot. His head.

The huge mounds of fluff encaptured the demons head as if he were a snow man before slipping down and crumbling onto the ground. The snow man face would have been much more pleasant than the one that was revealed. Red eyes gleamed as the demon squinted his eyes, wearing an irritated and unamused expression.

Sebastian dropped the rabbit.

It was game time.

“huhh?” Ciel’s brows knitted together when the sight of his butler vanished right before his eyes.

“You may be a demon now” Sebastian whispered into the boy’s ear, now directly behind him “but I am a devil.”  


“ _WAAH!!_ ”  


Ciel whirled around and leaped backwards onto the neighboring tree, just barely avoiding three snowballs traveling at a deadly speed.

The boy quickly formed another boulder of snow and threw it in the direction of his butler.

The older snickered. “You really don’t think I’ll fall for that again, do you?”

The man put one hand out, shattering the snow before disappearing and reappearing right above the boy with three more snow bullets.

“ _Hah!_ You bastard!” Ciel cursed the skilled demon as the back of his ankle was hit while he escaped the oncoming slaughter. “Stay put while I pummel you!”

The two danced between the trees, trying to escape and catch up to one another at the same time.

“Excuse me, my Lord, but I believe you would be unsatisfied if I were not to engage in your games. Even more so if I did not give it my best.”  


“That’s right you damned demon. Give me what you’ve got!”  


_“mhmm”_ the butler chuckled. “Yes, _my Lord_.”

The demon suddenly dropped 25 feet to the ground and stood still.

“Wh-what are you doing? Have you given up? Coward!”  


Sebastian removed his gloves and placed his hands together. A red aura began to emit for the touching palms as he closed his eyes.

“Se-sebas..”  


The demon butler opened his glowing red eyes as snow began to collect all around him and form into a massive orb.

“N..no way!”  


When Ciel thought the orb couldn’t get any bigger, a low growl escaped between his butler’s lips as the mass of snow came whirling right up at him.

“………………oh shit.”  


_**S M mM aA A CkK** _

_“AAUURGH!!”_ Ciel flew back from his safe perch high in the trees and came tumbling down through the snow covered branches, stopping with a hard thud onto the wintry ground.

“I believe I win.” The butler stated his victory as he awaited his master’s aggravation. There was nothing.  


“…My Lord?”  


A dust of white snow still clouded the air from the impact of the young boys fall as his butler awaited his voice. 

“My lord..” Now stricken with panic from the lack of insults that should be coming from that smart mouth, the demon raced to where his master was lying in the snow, crumpled and unconscious.

“Young master!” Snow fell all around the two as the man scooped his master up, racing back to the house. He looked down at the flushed face, snowflakes gently kissing his face, sprinkling his hair and caressing his eyelashes. He was such a beautiful disaster.  


“I might have taken it a bit too far.”  


When the butler was at the door about to enter, a weak little voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Se..sebas..tian..”  


“Young master... Please for give me, I will-”  


“..ame ov..r”  


Sebastian paused, looking down at the soft face, snow crystals still cascading down on top of it.  


“Excuse me, my Lord?”  


The small body inhaled weakly, before responding with all his might.

“ **GAME. OVER**.”  


Ciel jumped up from the demon’s arms and tugged with all his demon strength on a hidden rope he had placed next to the door way earlier that day.

Sebastian’s eyes shot open in surprise then up, to the oncoming mountain of snow from a tarp that held all of the icy fluff that had fallen on top of the roof…that was milliseconds from tumbling right down on top of him.

“……………oh shit.”  


——-

“Sebastian” the boy snickered as he snuggled closer to his demon in front of the blazing fireplace. “How long are you going to be mad at me?”  


“…gshgajt” The demon pulled the fuzzy comforter tighter around the two bodies.  


“Sebastian, those aren’t words. You can’t grumble for the rest of your life.”  


“I seriously thought you were hurt.”  


“I did too! With an impact like that, even in a demon form, I should’ve been! Geez, you take things too serious sometimes, hah!”  


“………you started it”  


“YEa and I eNDED IT TOO”  


“Aurgh!”  


“Sore loser”  


“Spoiled brat”  


“BASTARD-”  


“Young master” The butler interrupted the slew of insults he was about to get. “May I speak freely?”  


“…You may.”  


The demon smirked, then without hesitating, he grabbed the collar of the boy’s pajamas and yanked him.

_“Waa!”_  


Red eyes blazed into a pair of mismatched irises with raging resolve.

The butler’s steamy words were whispered right into Ciel’s soul.

_“You are going to pay for that.”_  


“EEh-”  


The young demon’s squeal was cut off by a kiss so passionate he believed every single word his demon had said.

He wasn’t a spoiled brat. He just always got what he wanted. 

And he was definitely going to get that tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _~Written by[@rabid-bunny](http://tmblr.co/mGCHSoIOYdCdtrM_Xf_Y0Bw) prompt given by a wonderful anon~_  
>  **


End file.
